An Obsession Called Love
by LoverofZIM
Summary: What is love? To Blossom Utonium, it is non-existent, something that occurs only in fairy-tales or her romance novels. To Gaz Membrane, love is nothing more than another stab wound in her gut. The two can both agree that love is dangerous, and sometimes it gets a little... messy.    Cartoons collide by deception, lust, hate and love. And to prevail: what appears as justice or evil.
1. Author's Note

I have edited this Fan Fiction multiple times, as my knowledge on grammaticism and writing has increased. This fan fiction will be a huge crossover. Different comics or cartoons in this Fan Fiction include:

Invader ZIM

Powerpuff Girls

Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory

Possibly Danny Phantom

I will continue to update and list what has changed or what future characters will be joining "An Obsession Called Love."

* * *

Please note; I also don't watch Invader ZIM much anymore. What is the point when the show is all reruns and Nick screwed Jhohen? So, the characters might be a little OC (along with the fact I have watched Dexter's Laboratory 10-20 times). I try not to be. It may take a while to finish this (as it so far, has) but I will work to. I will give a warning right now about swearing/future scenes that you may not be comfortable with. Although there is no sex scenes there will be discreet romantic scenes, (Kissing or some references towards sexual content.) I will leave some things, 'open to the imagination.' There also will be one main gay pairing between Tallest Purple and Tallest Red. (As it appeared to me in the actual show,) This will be very restrained; the content will be modest so if you are for gay scenes or not it is just mild, I will assure you. Please enjoy reading and feel free to leave a PM, review or anything else. Feedback may be criticism, fluff, critiques, cute little comments or just flames. I simply love knowing how my writing is!

* * *

Disclaimers:

- I do not own Invader ZIM. It was created by Jhohen Vasquez.

- I do not own Powerpuff Girls. That right belongs to Craig McCracken.

- I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Full rights belong to Jhohen Vasquez.

- I do not own Dexter or any other characters from Dexter's Laboratory. Produced and created by Genndy Tartakovsky.

- I do not own Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom was created by Butch Hartman.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

"Violence is red

Suffocation is blue

Your screams are sweet

Just like you."

* * *

At the precise moment these letters are torn open, both teen and young woman wondering what could possibly be inside the sinister black envelope. With a startled gasp, the letter is read. The teen simply disintegrates hers with the use of a laser; the later tears hers into pieces before lighting a match and setting it on fire. The two exit into their separate homes in different dimensions. Perplexed in sync they question aloud with a tremble, "Who is this from?"

* * *

Terror ran through the veins of a terrified woman as she raced across her apartment. Although it was in the Underground Ghetto's, she still felt reason to be afraid. Not much frightened this independent young adult, but she knew anyone visiting her meant trouble. The Underground Ghetto's was a sanctum to hide in, away from them… and especially him. In a flash she stared, hidden behind a leather couch, when the front door burst open. Pieces of the cement door flew everywhere, a large chunk slamming against her cranium. The sudden smell overwhelmed her, along with the large spots that obscured her vision. With trembling hands she reached out, feeling the squish of a busted skull and blood. 'They can smell blood!' She screamed frantically to herself. 'They will know where I am.' The lavender-haired 23-year old knew she had to act fast. 'I'm going to do something really stupid now.' The brash woman reached for the dagger she had strapped to her bra. After all, you become prepared being alive during the takeover, plus she had always been a crazy bitch. Gripping the blade in one hand she held it out and pushed a red button. In an instant, the dagger grew to the size of a razor-sharp sword. Her liquid amber eyes glinted with insanity, as she climbed up the couch and lunged for the nearest thing. Its PAK was cut clean of, electrical wires protruding out- dripping what seemed like blood? All at once, the things surrounded her. "Come at me you revolting mother fuckers," she snarled. One grabbed at her arm, trying to yank the sword from her. She smashed her combat boot clad foot against the offender, successfully sending its arm launching to the other side of the room. Thick, green liquid gushed out of the things socket as she sliced it's PAK of during the distraction. The two dead on the dirt floor, and then ten flooded into the living room. "Shit." She swore. "How many of you bitches are their?" She sprinted past them, knowing that fighting all of them with a simple sword was useless. "A gun would help so, so, so much right now," she moaned. A chilling shiver awaited her as she exited the Underground Ghetto's, approaching the things universe. Complete, barren terrain surrounded her; it seemed as if nothing was here. The girl was alone, in a world full of only the unknown. 'How naïve I was to not believe him.' She scoffed to herself. Her brother Dib was an eccentric fool with his love for the unnatural; she had no reason to believe him. Why was he right on something so twisted, so evil? As Gaz Membrane, she knew evil.

* * *

"-And I would like to formally thank my father, Professor Utonium, and sisters Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium, for all of the effort they have given to assist me achieve this honor as Student of the Year. I never believed that earning my Master's degree in Laboratory Sciences was possible during my Junior Year. The Dural Enrollment program at Townsville High is simply incredible. To Bubbles and Buttercup, every time you took my sector of the city so I could finish that extra AP anatomy problem, well… thank you." Applause sounded from all over the theater as the orangette finished her speech. A whistle, not allowed, -but still appreciated came from Buttercup. Bubbles was cheering perhaps the loudest of all, with Professor Utonium bursting into sobs. The pink puff stepped off the stage proudly, her head held high as she pranced towards her family in an extremely giddy manner.

"Sweetie, that was beautiful," Cried the 45-year old man towards his eldest daughter. Blossom beamed with pride as she fiddled with her award.

"Thanks Professor, you quizzing me in First Grade on Quantum Physics really helped of course. Even though I didn't completely comprehend you then," the academic teen giggled.

"You realize how much of a nerd 'yah sound like now, leader girl?" Buttercup snorted, tugging down on her pleated black dress.

"Stop messing with your dress BC! It looks cute on you," Reprimanded an adorable blue-eyed puff.

"Whatever 'yah say, Miss Algebra Lab," Shot back the athletic teen.

Wailing, Bubbles screeched, "I'm not good at math!" She took off in a flurry, her pastel skirt bouncing with every fast-paced step.

The orangette sent her raven-haired sister a reproachful glare, "You know better than that Buttercup. I am ashamed of you, and besides- we have nicknames for you as well."

"Like what?" The cocky teen challenged, hands planted on her hips as she dared her sibling to go any farther.

"Not-a-Tit, President of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee, or how about this one: you don't have any breasts." The words were hissed with major vehemence, after all Blossom was furious that her sister had ruined what was supposed to be **her** night of excellence. Professor Utonium exhaled deeply, before turning away from the argument he wasn't capable of ceasing.

"You, you… GOD BLOSSOM! You're such a whore. Making fun of me 'cause I'm athletic, unlike you! Fat ass, I mean seriously those double D's work awesome for cheating of college boys. Don't they? Or how about this, 'yah get away with not do 'n' any shit for Townsville. Your pathetic excuse is that you have "homework" every night. You haven't done anything for the "citizens of Townsville" since we were like 14!" The peridot-green eyed teen growled.

The ruby-eyed teen was utterly appalled; she couldn't even say anything as she crossed her arms over her slightly large breasts. In a movement of complete idiocy she stated before exiting, "I find it ironic that your name has "cup" in it but you don't have any," Blossom's invisible nose pointed in the air as a way of superiority.

"Go choke on your own spit!" Buttercup roared dramatically, holding her fist up in the air before running out of the theater.

Everyone's eyes in the room were on the four who had left, the majority stunned at the fight between The Powerpuff Girls.

In the midst of the trauma, the Mayor cleared his throat to regain attention on something else. "Anyone want a pickle?" The short old man questioned stupidly.

"Oh Mayor," sighed Miss Bellum as she did a face-palm.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Club music blared obnoxiously in Blossom's ear as she attempted to block out the sound. Unfortunately, being a super-human had a few downsides. In this case, her hearing was one of them. The academic teen groaned loudly, irked that this was the only way she could get Bubbles to stop her wailing. A new record had begun on how long the Puff sisters had fought. Blossom and Bubbles hadn't talked to Buttercup in about a month. Not that she was complaining; the "toughest fighter" had gone beyond the sisterly boundaries of arguing. The orangette exhaled deeply, a look of distaste on her features. Bubbles appeared elated, her just-right tanned skin glowing as she examined the club.

"I'm so happy Blossom! Thanks for taking me. You're the best," she squealed.

Another prolonged groan, then a cheery, "You're welcome Bubbles. If you need me, I'm going to get something to drink." 'In order to survive this night, I will need something that ranks above Antidote-X in the 'get Blossom drunk' category,' thought the ruby-eyed teen despite her plastic grin.

"Oh, okay. I invited Robin and Harry-"A giggle at the mention of her own boyfriend- "don't get completely hammered," the peppy teen told with ditzy innocence.

'How will she even get brainless Robin and that arrogant Harry in anyway, does she not realize the only reason we got in was because of our practical celebrity status?' Wondered Blossom, 'Not my problem,' she answered for herself. "Great! I will meet up with you about-"a quick check at her watch- "eleven then, considering your curfew is eleven-thirty."

"Sure, 'whatevs. You are more fun after you hit the bar anyways. T.T.Y.L.," Grinned the blue puff before escaping in a blur of her trademark color.

'Why must she act like such a child?' The furious red-head questioned as she stormed off towards the neon sign labeled 'drinks'. The seat she planted herself in was deserted, aside from the leering bar-tender and a few strewn adults. The man staring at her was quite attractive, however, with thick black hair and deep blue eyes. Not to mention those muscles!

"What is a puff doing in Amity Park? Are you here to try and catch the ghost, get even more press?" Oddly enough, the tone was completely bitter. Normally, Blossom would not stand for being talked to in such a way, but whenever she was around the opposite sex… She got a little tongue-tied.

"Um, I'm just here to uh, make my sister feel better," The now red-faced teen stammered, her pulse quickening at his nearness.

A smile quirked on the guy's lips, almost taunting her he commented, "I never would've guessed a puff to be the shy type, especially the leader. You seem like such a bitch in the media, and now you can only stutter." "Tell me-"he leaned in closer across the table- "am I making you nervous?"

The smell this guy had was over-whelming; Blossom could only redden worse as she mumbled, "quite."

"That's cute red, can I call you red- Your face is red right now, how about that."

"It- it- it is. Um, you are right sir. Can I get something to drink," Babbled the uncomfortable girl, as she attempted to appear a little more in control.

"Sure. By the way, my name's Danny. What do you want red?"

"What do you recommend?" She attempted to ask coolly; instead it came out as a squeak.

Another smile from Danny, "A specialty of mine, it is an exclusive that you can only get here, The Ectoplasm Mix."

"…" Blossom tried to think of something intelligent to say, but nothing came to mind. If Danny didn't know who she was, he probably would believe she was some ignorant loser. Just as she was about to utter a few incomprehensible words, the drink in question was set before her.

"Enjoy red," a voice whispered in her ear, and then he was gone. A female bar-tender had taken his place, her hair in an electric blue pony-tale with punk sort of clothing.

The terrified girl glanced around with frightened eyes, as she saw Danny had disappeared. On top of everything else, the academic teen concluded, that man was elusive.

* * *

"I'm a good girl-HIC- that pleasures in getting bad.

And baby if you haven't –HIC- heard yet…

The word- that's going around!

The rumors –HIC-they are spreading.

I'm like an atomic,

Like an atomic,-HIC-

Like an atomic bomb!

So run along.

Be very,-HIC- very afraid.

Of the good girl

Who enjoys –HIC- being bad," Sang Bubbles, her mesmerizing voice ruined by the hiccups she gave every ten seconds. Blossom studied her sister with concern, perplexed over just how much alcohol the super-human had in her system.

"Bubbles get off that platform right now! We are going home immediately, I trusted you and what do you do? This!" Screamed the livid teen; her voice surpassing the cheers of the crowd by far. Apparently, people liked hiccupping drunks. They also disproved of red-head girls that were enraged. The academic teen plowed through the crowd in a burst of pink. She reached her moronic sister and snatched the intoxicated girl. "Do you realize how stupid you have been? Where is Harry or Robin- weren't you supposed to be with them?" Blossom interrogated as she hauled her sister out of the club. "Wait…" her ruby-colored eyes rapidly searched the complaining teen. "Why are you only wearing your underwear?" Shaking her head in disgust, the pink puff moved on to more important matters. 'I parked the car by section C, lower-ground. So then we have to go downstairs…' She trailed of in her thoughts, dragging the 'joy and laughter' behind. "Okay Bubbles, you have to go down stairs right now. Now sober up and let's go!"

"I don't want to," Protested the blue puff, her arms crossed in a clear sign of defiance. The rebel façade was ruined by drool dripping from the blonde's lower lip.

The academic teen had it with her sister's childish attitude, "Get down the stairs right now Bubbles or so help me I will drag you by your tangled ping-tails!"

To an outsider, the argument would be hilarious. It was in the middle of the night, with lights from the nearby club keeping everything from pitch black. One slightly taller and more developed young woman stood to the right, screeching at the girl on the left. The young woman appeared as a hot-mess, smeared red lipstick contrasted against a tight and short pink dress. The other was even more scantily-clad, in baby blue lace underwear and one broken high heel. Any man would quickly jump them, except everyone knew who they were. The Powerpuff Girls, minus one puff.

"I will murder you right here Bubbles. Get down the stairs this instant or I will throw you down!"

Her tiny butt in the air, shaking at her sister, "You can't make me." This was followed by taunting.

"THAT'S IT" The red-head roared, racing towards her sister. Red, hot fury blinded her as she launched at the intoxicated girl.

"Victoria Secrets," Chuckled a low voice, his eyes mainly roaming on the older sister. He quickly went between the two teens, breaking the super-human fight apart with ease. "Red, were you really going to attack your poor sister? I thought you wanted to make her feel better,"

"Danny? What are you doing here," Blossom once again sputtered, her anger and bravado lost at the sight of her about three-hour crush.

"I was around. Saw you needed help, finding a car?" The man lingered, pointing to his own gleaming motorcycle.

"Err, yeah. I umm, did. My sister here refuses to cooperate," A little voice came out.

At this point, Bubbles decided to speak. She expertly adjusted her hair and bra. "Blossom, how do you know this hunk," although the words were slurred, they still sounded sultry.

Danny's grin widened. Her sister seemed like fun. "Anyways, I can give you a ride back to Townsville if you can't find your car."

Blossom was confused, about quite a few things. For one, Bubbles now acted almost sober. Plus, how was Danny able to break apart their fight? He was a human! Her thoughts were also simply jumbled because Danny was around. "My car is just on the lower floor, it is pink and very noticeable. We will be fine but thanks anyway for everything including the drink," Blathered the pink puff.

His eyebrow rose, "Have you seen your car yet red? My motorcycle was parked right next to it, the thing is mangled."

This was definitely new, but the situation of being with Danny for so long could still be avoided. "That's okay. We can always fly. Did you know we are the Powerpuff Girls? Flying is kind of our thing. Well, bye!"

Danny laughed at her idiocy, "Red your car is mangled. Your sister won't be flying anywhere. I know you are the damn Powerpuff Girls. The media never lets me know otherwise. Just let me take you home, it's not like I'm going to hurt 'cha."

Defeated, Blossom sighed. 'This is not a good idea!' She thought franticly. Aloud the leader replied, "Okay."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"Surely you are not serious," Whined a tipsy green-skinned alien girl who clung pathetically to a powerful leader. The tipsy young alien girl was the Tallest's toy. Until today, that is. "Tenn is it," Questioned the mighty leader dryly. Anyone from the Massive or not would realize this tall alien was obviously irked with the ditsy one.

"Ew," Shrilled the alien disgusted to be compared or linked to the name. "Miyuki, No!" Her squeals filled the echoing halls of the Massive.

"Please don't use profanities Tenn," Ordered the much taller alien in an annoyed tone; his jaw clutched tightly.

"Especially about a leader who is immensely better than you in any way," Hissed the taller alien again with a look of murder on his face.

"But with you..." She paused for a moment, stroking his cheek and did what was an attempt at a seductive purr. "I have much more power than that bitch would ever have." She stated simply, then waved a hand out to gesture that the 'problem at hand' was now gone. The taller alien seemed to be quite offended. In seconds his voice roared; echoing the halls of the great Massive.

"Never… Ever! In your putrid fail of a life, insult Miyuki in that manner again! She was a heroic leader! No, she was marvelous-" The leader slammed a two clawed hand into the alien girl's cheek and with the mighty blow she fell back into the shiny glass walls of the Massive. "It is just pathetic how you think if you clung to me like a smeet you would suddenly be dominant!" "You thought you would gain power!" He bellowed.

Everyone walking around in the Great Throne Room of the Massive paused to look at the infamous leader. They exchanged zipper tooth grins with each other as they watched the girl meet her dreadful demise. The alien girl's eyes were rimmed with tears, mixing with her pinkish-purple blood dripping down her chin. "For the last time you would never be ruling aside me!" The homicidal looking alien spat. The alien girl sobbed more; she sat in a dramatic pathetic looking heap in a corner. Almost in such a pose that it seemed as if she was begging someone to take a picture.

"Melodramatic bitch," Roared the almighty leader again coming over to lash out at her. "You repulsive little thing," Boomed the alien leader as he stood next to the fetal positioned alien. The taller alien yanked her up by pulling on her antennas with such a force he had ripped them from her head. Chunky, fuchsia liquid poured down her head, wrecking the spotless floor. Tenn gaped in agony from the white-hot sting that followed. He stood about ready to kill. "A human-thing is coming aboard the Massive and you are no more than a useless, insignificant thing so shut your vulgarity filled mouth and get used to it!" The now whimpering alien cowered before the leader. Stupidly enough, she seemed about to protest. The leader slammed her into the glass wall with great force and watched with a malicious grin what the collision did to her. To his utmost delight the alien girl's head cracked. Fuchsia splattered the shimmering floor and walls. Her body rolled for a few moments. Obviously the PAK on her was keeping Tenn from dying. 'Let her suffer,' he thought eagerly. 'Why should I give her a quick death?' "Shame," the almighty leader giggled sadistically. "Not only have I made a mess but I have killed a perfectly functional toy." The leader pleased did a once over at the splayed goop and smashed head of the alien girl. A metallic defected robot appeared out of nowhere and made a rather hilarious analogy.

"Her head looks like a smashed pumpkin!" The defect chirped happily. The workers around hooted with laughter. After all, Irkens were sick creatures.

"Who has brought my old SIR unit into sight," Hollered the leader, infuriated. The leader swatted at the tiny S.I.R. unit. Completely oblivious, a lavender-haired human came into view with guards trailing after her. The amber-eyed woman had a certain dark aura that surrounded her.

"Ah hem. I did," Sang the young-adult sweetly with a devious grin.

"Only took about five minutes after coming here to get out filth?" Questioned the leader amused.

"Oh you know, I had to escape my mind wanting to swallow me into insanity, I had to deal with one of your things who smashed my head so hard part of my skull cracked… Not to mention, I wanted a few minutes of venting time. Oh yeah, I forgot!" The violet haired teen checked her painted-black nails. "Please, my Tallest," Professed the woman with heavy sarcasm. "Call me Gaz." Then as if she was truly suicidal, Gaz did a mock bow. In her right hand revealed an Irken laser gun which she pointed directly at the Tallest's head. "If you haven't realized yet dipshit, I am going to **kill** you now."

A vicious angel would be the name for her. However, for the almighty alien leader there were only two words that portrayed her. Chilling words that sent shudders down spines and antennas to rise in alarm.

"Dib-Sister," He seethed.

* * *

Gaz waited for the impact to come. Some sort of blow, a fight to break out… there was nothing. He just stood there, studying her, scrutinizing every move the violet-haired woman made. Like she wasn't a real threat or that he could take away her gun in seconds. With absolute rage in her eyes, Gaz clenched the gun tighter. She was livid.

"You wouldn't shoot me." ZIM taunted with a sardonic look etched to his features. Gaz thought the look was tempting, one that made her fingers inch closer to the lever. She chortled.

"Really," The gothic 23-year old raged. The violet-haired girl was beyond livid. She was nearly going to inquire ZIM on why she shouldn't blow his supercilious head of right now, but it would all be for nothing. If Gaz really wanted to put the delicious and sweet word known as **suffering** on him, she wouldn't have done the dramatic greeting. The overconfident prick probably wouldn't have even died if she knocked his head off. ZIM'S freakish PAK synced into his back would keep him "breathing", or he would eventually be revived by the thing. Any second the guards would come in. What could she do? A couple well aimed shots on his PAK and get executed for killing the Tallest? If she wanted to be the downfall for the Irkens, then she had to stay alive.

"Little Gaz isn't so little." ZIM crooned. For a minute all she saw was red. With that sentence, Gaz's control vanished and there was a blast. Damn her short-temper. Luckily, her stance had changed, causing her to only wound him in the gut. He would live; this was some-what unfortunate. The vivid colors rapidly flowed out of his lower abdomen, along with a few lumps that had to be some form of organs. 'Hah, sucker.' It definitely appeared odd how much the blood flow pleased her, and she took enormous delight in the things obvious pain. Clunky boots told the young-adult she had to get moving, however.

"Fuck." She gritted her teeth. Gaz clenched the gun in her hand and stormed down the corridor. Where would she go anyway, it wasn't like the Massive had a big exit sign? The frantic woman rushed past numerous doors, each door emitted horrid sounds.

"Get her!" The things bellowed.

"Oh. Oh, shit." Gaz hissed as she sprinted to get away from the things. The amber-eyed girl realized all too quickly for her liking that sprinting was a waste of time and energy. There, blocking the only exit to the hall stood ZIM. Not to mention, he was enraged. A large, bloody bandage clung to his gut.

* * *

Gaz stood a fierce stance, her feet planted to the ground with her gun locked on target. She had already zapped three of the four Irkens, stunning all of them. Watching the human was perplexing, her long, lean chalky legs positioned to fight and of course her ass. At least, that's what they called the 'lump' or 'hump' thing on earth. Earth: the pitiful, disgusting, weak, pathetic, and filthy planet. 'Could you even consider that filth a planet?' ZIM thought in disgust. 'How could this warrior emerge from the wreck of that filth?'

The gothic human's lavender hair had been cut jaggedly short, ZIM mused how in Hi Skool her hair had been to her waist. He preferred it that way. She kept her amber eyes wide with caution, as if daring them to see if there was anyone incompetent enough to battle her. Finally, in all the chaos another Irken managed to grab at her. Gaz zapped at his claw-like hand, successfully freezing it. The clever girl then knocked out his feet from under him, seeing as he was distracted by his arm. She finished by zapping his PAK, which caused a prompt death.

"More will come."The alien leader stated simply, "You haven't even come **close** to winning."

"Pathetic human," He barked. ZIM slowly closed his eyes. Gaz was slack-jawed. Large, menacing mechanical legs obtruded from his PAK. This effectively created a metallic web around her. "Don't you see dib-sister, it is over. I destroyed your pitiful planet, killed your dad and slaughtered your brother." "Now, it is your turn. Don't you see little Gaz? I am an Invader, I **conqueror** things."


End file.
